Vicious Crown
by MinaRobins
Summary: This is the only thing I have left to who I was. Inscribed on the back of the picture is the date. 2015. I have no clue what that means since today is the new years eve of 2010. But nothing matters at the moment because the gnawing is beginning again.
1. And So It Begins

**Title**: Vicious Crown (1/?)

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Lost Girl

**Pairing**: Dyson/Bo/Lauren, Kenzie/Hale

**Rating**: T

This is supposed to be a 15 minute write up and intended to be a oneshot but this whole idea spiral out of control in my mind. Now I have a crazy plot to go with my insanity but I need to wait till the weekend for the require time to work on this.

Read?

...

The sun is burning through the two-by-four window of my basement bedroom. The unpleasant smell of curling linoleum and populating fungus drifted and clung into my nostrils. There was jack shit in the world that could motivate me to work morning shift. I rolled onto my back, causing the blue tarp that served as the only protection for my twin sized mattress to merrily crinkle and crack.

Teddy, my beige Siamese was sitting impatiently by his food bowl. His continuous meowing a testament to his hunger. I groaned and dragged my leather jacket over my eyes.

Two more minutes and I'm up. Teddy is a very talented alarm clock.

I kicked off the comforter and treaded over to the kitchen cabinets. Teddy is purring affectionately by my legs. I grab the box of brand-less cheerios and shook the almost weightless carton. Yeah, there's hardly enough for either one of us.

Teddy has taken to demonstratively licking at his bowl. Sighing dramatically I dumped the colourful probably cancer causing food into his cat dish.

"Don't say I never did anything for you."

Teddy took a moment to nuzzle my leg one last time before promptly devouring his breakfast.

Amidst his content purring and my growling stomach I once again noticed the rather peculiar photo on my fridge. I don't recall ever taking it but it's the only thing that I have left of my past. The picture has captured a surprisingly sunny winter's day. The snow is glistening; the frost can be seen escaping our lips. However, only two of the group is actually bundled up in winter wear, me and the two males are hardly wearing more than what I have on now. I have no recollection of the people that are in the photo, a skinny pale girl with striking sky blue eyes is sitting on my left with her arm looped around mine. There is a tall rugged looking man standing protectively behind me while a shorter fella stands next to him, his fedora is slanted to the side and he has a smile leaves nothing hidden. Sitting On my right is the most beautiful creature, her honey blonde hair falls down in tresses and her eyes are so kind. The tallest of the group is glaring at the gorgeous blonde while she and I only seem to notice each other. The remaining two are focused on the camera man's instructions and manage a proper looking pose.

The Polaroid is crinkled and the tape that holds it to the non-working refrigerator is yellowed from age. This is the only thing I have left to who I was. Inscribed on the back of the picture is the date. 2015.

I have no clue what that means since today is the new years eve of 2010.

But nothing matters at the moment because the gnawing is beginning again, I can't control it, I need to go out and feed.

...

Take a moment to review? I hope I've interested people enough to be patient with my slow updates.


	2. To Become Lost

**Title**: Vicious Crown (2/?)

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Lost Girl

**Pairing**: Eventual Dyson/Bo/Lauren, Kenzie/Hale

**Rating**: T

The streets are already crawling with people. The noon day sun is causing the slime that is plastered to the asphalt to vaporize, heat is making the putrid smell rise up and cling themselves to everything. My sense of smell, vision, hearing, and sense of… whatever the fuck I can sense, overcompensate themselves whenever I get hungry, and damn, am I famished. The people around me send me glares, some appreciative, others dirty and lusty. Their arousal swirls around me and I caught myself almost dragging a lanky teenager into my arms and devouring her. I jam my frozen hands into my jean pockets, opening my clenched fists and pushing them flat against my skin, my palms are clammy and it feels like I have the freaking flu.

The rhythmatic tapping of my knee high boots quickens as I speed up my already brisk pace, I _need_ to feed. My body feels numb and the pounding in my head and heart is quickly becoming deafening. It feels like a jar of fire ants have been released in the confines of my heart and have decided to begin feasting on the insides of my body, they crawl out from the center and they squirm under my skin. A scruffy, rushed looking man struggles past me.

I shoot out my arm and snatch my helpless prey, overdosing him with want and easily dragging him into a rotting alley. Grime and sludge sqench beneath my boots. The fire ants have evolved into vipers and my arms are beginning to shake and the stark clearness of my vision is making my head spin.

I push the guy up against the wall and shove my knee under his crotch to make sure he doesn't move. He's so hard I can feel him throbbing through his suit.

"Wallet, hand it over." My throat is dry but my voice still sounds like velvet.

He nods and struggles to pat himself down for the location of the required item. He finally digs into his coat jacket to retrieve a boyish denim designed wallet. Jesus Christ, what kind of working man has jean cover-all's design for a-, you know what, fuck it. I snatch the thing from his trembling hands and look at his ID, he's a nobody, no job, nothing. There's a small zip lock baggy bunched up within the wallet, it pockets turquoise coloured capsules.

"Where did you get these?"

The man laughs nervously and I slam my knee up into him. His groans are filled with what I'm guessing to be some kind of sick twisted pleasure.

"I, I…" The man bites his tongue and winces. "I sell these sleeping pills you see, yeah to customers, poor fella's can sleep with other girls…. Can't sleep without dem."

He's slurring so bad it's hard to make out what he's murmuring. I grip the collar of his jacket and drag him close, his breath smells of alcohol and it's probably not even past one in the afternoon. "You freaking bastard, these are date rape pills aren't they?"

The haggard looking man grins and nods. "Mmmmm, maybe…" I slam another dose of _that_ feeling into him and he turns into complete putty. "Yes, yes god, yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes."

"You fucking make me sick." My fingers rub against his rough collar and I want to kill him, rip him apart. "You help those assholes prey on children!"

His chest is rising and falling at a sluggish rhythm but his gaze at me is adoring and focus. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes." He falls into a childish giggle and I rush forward, crashing into his lips to silence him.

I take lungs full of _it, _gasping in the tantalizing substance my being craves for. Its fucking euphoria, my body is flushed with blazingly cold heat, comfortingly familiar warmth. The icy fire sets the vipers on fire and burns the ants back into hiding. The feeling, the gloriously addictive feeling surges over my entire body and soul, the sensation glaciers over the ants, it keeps them in hibernation… for now.

When I pull back I'm faced with that dreadful frozen grin. His face is now patchy with bruise like colouring. His glazed over eyes are milky and dead. My body is humming with life while his is gone.

"Shit!" I release my hold on him and his body unceremoniously drops to the disgusting ground. Damn it, fucking hell, I held out for 5 whole fucking days. I rummage my hands over his chilling body and pull out his cell phone and a box of matches; I pocket all his items and swiftly walk to the entrance of the alley way.

I dart my eyes nervously to and fro, apparently I haven't caused that much of a commotion.

…

It's routine, I march into my basement and pack what little I have. Teddy is meowing with agitation and its clear he knows what's about to happen.

My body is no longer stiff and cold but lively. I swing open the freezer door and work my nimble fingers behind the top shelf of the old refrigerator. The padding has already been loosened once by me and it easily comes off without much protest, this time there's less dust. I grab my ID and a wad of cash and slam the door close.

The photo is facing me and I'm tempted to leave it behind. How can a monster like me have friends and a lover that smiles and lives?

My fingers itch and I snatch the Polaroid before I can debate again whether or not to leave behind my most prized possession. I turn to face my mattress and sigh, honestly I'm going to miss actually having a bed, it may not be much but this crappy thing I've been sleeping on has been a step up from camping out in the woods.

I clinically strip off my clothes and dropped the pile into a waiting tin trashcan along with the guy's cell phone but I hold onto the matches. "Oh my god, where's the-"

Teddy is meowing again; he's curled around the bottle I am looking for. "Were you hiding that?"

I swear Teddy almost shrugs as he pranced away from the container and bee-lined from my packed bag.

I pour the kerosene into the can and speedily dress in new clothing before dragging the tin can into the backyard. The garden is expertly kept and the grass is meticulously cut by people that have too much time on their hands. It's a pity I have to start a fire in the middle of the rich green lawn and undoubtedly leave a charred circle where the tin trashcan now rests. I took out the match book from the guy before. The case has 'Club Burgundy' elegantly typed in white on top of a black background. I expertly light a match and drop the whole entire box into the blazing can. The house will be fine once the clothes and phone are crisp and melted, the flames will die down.

I was never here, I never am anywhere.

….

I've hit the sidewalk before my landlord catches up to me.

Shit, didn't think they'll be home.

"Is everything alright?" The man is in his late seventies; his powdered coloured house robe has been hastily wrapped around his body, his wrinkled brows are scrunched up. "Have a little bon fire and off we go, huh?"

"Look, I'm sorry but," I dig in my bag and count out enough bills to pay for another full week of rent, striding forward I place the money in his dry hands, there's no way I'm using my power on this kind old man. "Something came up; I've got to run off."

"Hmmmph." He grips onto the roll of cash and scratches his chin. "Are you in that much of a rush?"

"Yes, unfortunately I am." I bite my lip. "Sorry about your lawn."

He waves his hand dismissively. "The grass will grow back even better."

Teddy is sitting by my leg and ready to begin our journey, I'm not sure when I stop needing to carry him around and when he just learnt to walk beside me. Some times when we board buses he cleverly knows to be silent in my bag, only poking out his adorable head until I've situated us safely in the very back of the grey hound.

"I've got to run."

"Well then, maybe this will help." He reaches inside his robe's pockets and pulls out a set of keys. "Catch."

I grab them from the air and stare at my landlord in disbelief. "I can't take your car!"

"The hell you can't." The old man tightens the robe around his frame and grins cheekily. "Who's the only people that say you can't have my car, well that's me and my wife and I've talked it over with her." He chuckles. "More like she ordered me to give it to you, Mary said, and I'm telling you, she said and I'm just repeating her words here 'that nice little girl we have as a tenant seems to be in a jam, get out there and help her and get rid of that useless piece of metal while you're at it,' anyways that old thing is a beaut and needs one to drive it, not some cripple fart like me."

"Sir, I really can't and why are you willing to give me your 1969 Chevy El Camino SS 396?" I tried to underline how much the car must be worth, I'm guessing more than just money its most likely filled to the roof with memories.

"You're meant to have it, you know its name!" The landlord laughs. "My daughter would've been your age if she never got sick." And that was reason enough.

I felt my eyes begin to tear up a little; this kind couple was aiding a killer. "I've done something bad and I don't want you guys to get in trouble for it."

"Pish posh, everyone's done things they regret but whether it was good or bad or natural is not ours to judge, you're a good girl, I can see that, now scat." The man is waddling back up the steps leading to his front porch. "I want you and that piece of junk of my property immediately." His eyes have a twinkle of merriment in them and it makes me miss my Father and the life I had before all the more.

…..

When I turned the key in the ignition the car immediately purrs to life. He has kept it at top running condition. Teddy has already stowed away in the back leather car seat along with my bag full of clothing. I pulled down the sun visor and was happy to see it had the design with a cotton elastic band around its middle. I took the Polaroid out of my pocket and carefully slipped it into the band for safe keeping.

I'm on the run again and I have no clue where I'll end up. I'm a monster, I am human. I'm off to somewhere new and maybe I will be able to control myself. The creature won this time.

Maybe in the new town I will be human.

…

A/N:

Hope the way I'm writing this isn't too slow or boring any of you, if it is, just give me a heads up and as usual I apologize for any grammar or spelling error, if you catch them please inform me!

Oh and aren't you excited! Bo meets Kenzie next chapter! Woot woot, I love Kenzie's character! The story will kind of follow the story line, in some structure but will most likely veer off every now and every again. ;)

Please read and review, they really keep me encouraged and writing!

P.S.

Does anyone know the name of the city Bo resides in, for some reason the knowledge escapes me


	3. Feed

**Title**: Vicious Crown (3/?)

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Lost Girl

**Pairing**: Eventual Dyson/Bo/Lauren, Kenzie/Hale

**Rating**: T

…..

The pavement is becoming less bumpy now that I've left the smaller towns and country roads. The woods recede and the wildlife quiets, the city is beginning to show its marks on the landscape. A well decorated billboard welcomes me to the city of Toronto. The blacktop is no longer deserted; early birds are driving alongside me, most likely going in for work. I look at the car clock to see it's barely 6 am. I've refilled my tank thrice since my little escapade with the drug dealer in the alley way. My eyes drift up to glance at the Polaroid picture again, she looks so happy and I seem so content; I wonder if I'll ever find her…

I hear Teddy screech beside me and it brings my attention back onto the road; I quickly swerve the car away from the approaching vehicle. Holy crap, when did my car start drifting to the opposite lane?

"Ouch!" I tug my right arm out of harm's way and glimpse accusingly at my pet, he looks way too dignified for his bite on my bicep. "You are so _not_ allowed to do that."

Teddy's expression could be described as consternation. He raises his paws threatening and places them on my cheek and nose, pushing with his entire cat sized body weight until I face the road. "Yes, I know I almost got us killed but I didn't get to cat nap in the back for hell knows how long!"

His mewls are anything if not patient. I'm going insane, here I am thinking my pet Siamese cat has the mental capacity to comprehend what I am saying. "Whatever, just be quiet okay, we're almost at a new hide out."

Teddy blinks his intelligent yellow orange eyes and climbs onto my lap; stretches then curls into a ball. "Hey, you know I'll only jostle you around when I hit the gas and shit."

I sigh when I realize my cat has already drifted off to sleep, lucky little feline.

….

I drive around the New Year themed city a couple of times to map out my exit routes, not that I'm not staying with my resolve but I have to be on the safe side. This city has a vibe to it, I chuckle, I sound like a freaking hippie.

I continue on into the outskirts of the city knowing I'll be able to find somewhere to squat for a while before I can find a job to support a proper apartment; there are a lot of empty houses in these cities. I circle a particular block until I see it, this place feels… dependable… it feels right.

The house appears aged and it seems damaged at some places but it has a sturdy looking roof and on its left is an empty gravel plot. Teddy jumps out of the car through the rolled downed window and gazes at the place I've chosen.

"Could use a fresh layer of paint but I think it's pretty decent." I smiled as Teddy mewled approvingly and quickly trotted up the doors and slithered through a crack on the left wall. "You know, you could help with the luggage one of these days!"

…..

The interior is thankfully housing some furniture. I sit down in the living room couch and see a puff of dust upheave around me as I settle in my seat. Teddy sneezes and looks at my reprovingly.

"I'll clean it up when I have time." I open my bag and dump its contents onto the table. Other than some sleeping ware, my favourite silk bath robe and half a weeks' worth of laundry there isn't a penny left to my name. There is still a one or two crumped up bills in my jean pockets but I gave most of what I had to my landlord.

There's a rip in the package of the gas station's milk chocolate cookies that I could've sworn were once unopen. "Teddy, you can't always eat all the freaking food!"

My pet's mewl sounds like a laugh as he runs off to hide in the vastness of our new shelter. "You are living off the rats from now on!"

I huffed and picked up my ID, after looking around the first floor a couple of time I chose the fire place to store the cards that state my identity.

Once it gets colder I will have to use this current hiding place to start a fire. I scoff at the hope that I'll still be in this city till then. After a beat I sigh and wonder if I would still be living in such dire conditions. No electricity, no heat and no water.

For a moment it occurred to me it wouldn't be such a big deal if I had to live here. The house was solid and had two floors that held more furniture then I've ever owned in my whole nomadic life. If possible I was pretty sure I can rig up a generator and maybe even subscribe to the hydro company in this city.

I wander into the kitchen area and opened the drawls; well there wasn't really much of a chance of them containing anything anyways. I look up and gasp as I opened one cabinet containing not only bowls and dishes but forks and even a pot.

I continue inspecting my new house. The past owners have done a half-ass job furnishing their place. Some parts of the wall have been painted while other portions have been lined with wallpaper. The colour has been stolen by years of sunshine, leaving both paint and paper beige and dull. The floors are cracked and in certain areas they whine under my weight. As I run my hands along the staircase's dusty banister, paint chips cling to my digits. Once I made sure the stairs were safe I stroll up them and walk into the master bedroom. I carefully open the dirt shielded glass doors to find a beautiful canopy bed and even a bathtub.

How lucky would I be if this place already had running water? I cross my fingers as I turn on the facet, my hopeful grin fell when the tap only produced a dribble of rusty sludge.

Teddy is sitting on the bed watching me in bemusement.

"Hey a girl can dream."

"Meorw." My pet clawed at the dirty linens on the bed until I moved to pull the sheets off the mattress.

Teddy sniffs and promptly rolls up into a cinnamon bun shape and dozes off, strange, he normally never warms up this quickly to a hide out.

….

I'm sitting on the steps to my borrowed house, my hands at my sides, casually gripping the wood flooring. I'm mentally preparing myself for normality. I've got to find a job but I doubt anywhere worth working at is open at; I walk up to my car and glance into the window, at 7:22 am in the morning. The weather has been on the fritz ever since I pulled into this city, I wonder if my intuition towards Toronto could be wrong. I can tell it's pretty chilly today cause everyone is tucked away in three layers of clothing and they're all hunched over when walking, I'm guessing they are trying to conserve body heat. After a feed my environment's temperature hardly affects my body. I can get trapped in a story high pile of snow and I'll probably be able to thaw myself out just by standing still. I'm generally warm when I'm full.

The wind picks up a long string of streamers and deposits it near my boot; the shiny plastic advertises the coming of the New Year.

"Fuuuuuck." I place my head in my hands, it's freaking New Year's, no way there's going to be a job position open today.

Teddy has casually moved in to sit next to me; he languidly proceeds to wash his body. He'll lick his paw three times and run it over his face once then repeat. I wait till he's about to clean his face to intercept my hand between his moving paw. Teddy blinks and pulls back when he realizes I've interrupted his facial. "Meeeorw!"

I giggle and push him over to his back to give him a belly rub. "Only bars and clubs are going to be open tonight, think I should scope out potential employers?" Teddy is waving his paws pleasingly in the air, his eyes are closed and a continuous stream of purring is emitted from his little chest. He likes belly rubs.

"Bars, Clubs, tonight." I stop my ministrations and wait for Teddy to properly regard me. "Can you watch the fort while I'm out?"

Teddy purrs and tries to entice me back into giving him a belly rub. "I'll take that as a yes."

…..

I spent the afternoon cleaning the house and taking my laundry to a Laundromat. It's so domesticated and peaceful I almost forgot how I ended up in this big city. The Laundromat had a 'Help Wanted' sign taped to the store front but I don't think it's my scene.

…

10 pm is rolling by and the whole city is ablaze with activity. I'm not sure when it happened but I've walked into the very heart of downtown, the music is pounding from every entrance and window. Club search lights set the dark skies ablaze with bright white tracts of colours. People are dressed to celebrate; the masses are bedazzled in New Year beads. The skyscrapers are twined in sparkling lsd lights that alternate in colour and vibrancy with accordance to the festive music. The black top is all but taken over by a sea of confetti and empty beer cans.

I easily navigate past a throng of rowdy teenagers and walk up to the first club I see. The line-up is absurdly long and I've never been all that patient, the bouncer checks me out and immediately drops the red velvet rope when I wink at him, he's grinning at me like a buffoon when he nods me in.

I'm thankful I'm not _that_ hungry right now or else the paint peeling roar from the pounding speakers would have deafened me. The sexual tension in here is sizzling. The lusty throb of the club is melting my inhibitions and thanks to my latest feed the fire ants are all but a sensation I can manipulate. I effortlessly integrate myself into the endless flow of people and I let partner after partner dance with me. It's so much fun to just relax… just for a little while.

Both men and women have their stare glued on me as I easily slide up to the bar. The handsome male on my right instantly snaps his fingers and orders a drink for me. The woman on my other side isn't to be outdone and in the span of 3 minutes I'm looking at two of the club's most expensive mixed martinis.

My suitors look at one another and I try to stifle a laugh as I see the shorter man puff out his chest. The drinks are surprisingly sweet.

"Relax." I school my features to playful and soften my tone to sultry. "No need to fight."

I place each of my hands on both of their shoulders and fill them with a surge of pacifying heated energy. Their eyes dreamily glaze over and they smile at each other serenely before turning to me, their features are trusting and peaceful while the energy they are projecting is so _deliciously_ wanton.

It's so tempting, so fucking appealing to just go to either of their places and make a night of it. I mean, I've fed just recently and there are **two** of them, I can't _really_ be able to hurt them. And I want _it_ so bad.

"Would you two like to get out of here and-" My breath catches, it couldn't be!

"Mistress?" The guy questions as he carefully lifts his hand to my cheek, the attractive woman on my left is equally worried and stands to wrap her arm around my waist, however, their touch is no longer arousing but a distracting annoyance.

"Are you alright, mistress?" Her tone emits reassurance but I don't have time for her. The girl is standing but an arm's length away but I'm frozen in my spot. Her hair may be dyed a bright pink but her eyes… her iris' are still the same piercing blue that I has been captured in the Polaroid I treasure.

"Hey!" My voice sounded dry.

Her gaze drifts towards the three of us and I pray for recognition but she only blinks and proceeds to leave the club. Time has passed and the hour neared twelve; the partiers have gotten rowdier than before and I'm sure fire codes are being broken with the sheer number of people that are populating this club.

"No, damn it, wait!" I try shoving through the people that seem dead on stopping me from questioning my departing goal. I look at the man and woman still standing by my side. "Help me!" My two suitors obediently move forward to my aid.

A drunk falls in our path and his sticky hands grip onto my jacket sleeve. "Hey pretty lady, where's the fire, pussssssy cat?"

"I don't have time for this." I shove the man out of my way and watch in shock as my male suitor strides forward to punch the guy across the face when he tries to approach us again. I had to say I was thoroughly impressed when my one guy was able to immediately start a full out brawl.

The woman I had earlier charmed has gripped my hand and is pulling me away from the growing crowd. We slipped through the side doors and I find the two of us in the back lane. The roads may be overflowed with partiers but the alleyways are besieged by intoxicated lovers and drunkards that were too unruly to be allowed to remain in the confines of any establishment.

The girl from my photo has vanished. Fuck, it's not freaking fair, I was so close to some answers. Maybe to my past, maybe for my future and now any chance of having a normal life has disappeared. I angrily knock my foot into the brick wall and wonder if someone up there was just fucking with me. Dangle some hope before my eyes and laugh when they see me react.

My would-be lover looks apologetically at me when she realizes the girl I had been frantically chasing is nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry, mistress."

I feel my eyebrow twitch, "Why are you calling me that?" The guy earlier had taken to addressing me in a similar manner.

The woman licks her lips nervously, "It seemed appropriate."

"You should go back in; I'm sure the fights over by now."

She nods but instead of returning to the club she idles by my side. Goosebumps rise up on her skin, it's unusually chilly tonight. I unzip my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, she smiles at me timidly. "You're freezing; did you leave your purse and coat in the club as well?"

The woman nods sheepishly and ducks her head. I place my hand on her chin and gently tilt her face until she's looking at me again. She has violet highlights in her dark curly hair and pretty blue grey eyes. She reminds me of something I've lost and I'm once again tempted to kiss her lips. I settle for her cheek. Now that I'm out of the swarm of gyrating wanton partiers I don't feel the instantaneous pull of my hunger and my grip on my self-control re-establishes itself.

"Go in, get you things and go home."

"Mistress?" Her voice sounds lost and anxious by my sudden dismissal of her.

"Forget about me."

…

It's the morning after and my head is tingling which is weird on its own. I never get hang overs, I may spend the morning hours emptying my insides into a toilet but I can still function after a half hour nap. There's a dull quiet throb in my brain and I wonder if I had chosen the wrong place to stay, could be allergies. I roll onto my side and stare into Teddy's alert face. He yawns and I cheekily poked one of his elongated fangs.

"Awake already my whittle Smilodon lion?" A couple years ago I had charmed a vet into checking Teddy's interestingly long canines, she had informed me that even though it was an anomaly it was simply explained that Teddy had the genotype for more pronounced teeth. My pet gently licked my fingertips and moved up to nuzzle my cheek. "Yeah, mommy has a headache and is wishing she had advil."

I throw the cleaned covers over the two of us and pull my legs into my body and tucked my head against my knees. "Shit I still need to get a job."

….

I'm not sure how it happened but I've managed to return to the club I had visited last night. The same club that the Polaroid girl had come to.

I glance up at the sign to read the same title as the one on the drug dealers match box.

'Club Burgundy'.

I wonder if it's fate…

Getting the job was easy, didn't even have to charm the bar owner to set me up for the first shift of the night. Maybe she'll come by again, maybe not. I'm willing to chance an encounter in the hopes of meeting that blonde.

…

He's subpar and so cheesy I want to feed on him just for being so annoying. His thinning blonde hair is combed messily into shape and his tacky accent isn't helping his case. God, what the hell did he just say?

"That's great." I smile charmingly at the fool. Always works, smile and just nod and any guy's ego will fill in the gaps. I turn aside for my co-worker to move past me and hear the tell-tale sizzle of a fast dissolving cap's disintegration in one of the glasses. My back is turn to the obvious drugger but my hearing makes sure I won't fall for whatever the heck he just dropped into the drink.

I face the snob again and my voice is curt but still polite. "It's 10.50." I hesitate retrieving the cash when he places his clammy meaty hand on mine.

"And, darling, you keep the change." His grin grows into a satisfied smirk when he offers the drugged drink towards me. "And _this_ one is for you."

"Oh ho, _thank you." _What a jerk, drugging the bar tender, c'mon. "But I can't, it's company policy." I half-heartedly give him an apologetic smile and proceed to leave him be.

"Mmph." I bite my tongue when I realize I've let him go on his destructive way when the counter no longer has my intended drink. I'm going to have to watch who he's talking to until he leaves, hopefully alone. I come to clean the water stains his drinks had left, shit the dealer I drained has been here before and whatever he has been selling there's a high chance that this guy is now using.

I glare at him as he chats up another customer. He's in the way but there's something familiar with that girl. She downs his entire drink in a gulp; I try to hold off my glee in seeing him inhale sharply as the blonde walks swiftly away from his gawking mug.

Shit, he's following her. Not even two days since my last feed but I know I won't be able to control myself if I decide to go help the girl. I need this job, I want to help a normal life, who's going to believe me or want to go help a complete stranger…

Fuck this; I tap my colleague on the shoulder and decidedly announce. "Washroom break."

…..

The club has two locations in this hotel. Bottom floor, which is where I was last night and the very top room for the high paying customers. Those two probably aren't looking for a casual stroll down the stairs so the elevator is going to be my best bet. I rush out and look up at the elevator dial to see it descending for the parking lot. I just need to get to a couple floors lower to intercept them.

…..

I'm anything if pleased when the elevator doors finally slide open, the fire ants are dancing excitedly when they realized that they were only on a short fasting. Damn it, two days and they are already for some food.

My eyes narrow at the jerk, his whole body is engulfed in nauseating yearning and I grin at him as he focuses on his shoes ashamedly. His hands have shot into his pocket, trying to manoeuvre his hard-on into a less visible state.

I make sure to check out the girl first, "you good?" She's definitely not, her body a crumpling over, holy fuck, it's _her_.

"A-ooookay." She leans heavily against the elevator walls, one hand up in a clumsily thumbs-up and the other gripping the banister with a death clutch.

Something in me burns. This guy is going to die.

I turn to him with an enchanting smile painted on my face, I'm on feeding mode. "You've been a very naughty boy." I dance my fingers down his chest and curl them around his tie, he nervously laughs but I can sense his sexual hunger reignite. "You left without saying goodbye?"

He stupidly angles his face in confusion and tries to leer it off.

"Don't you know when a girl is playing hard to get?" I giggle conspiratorially with him and push him away from me. Mmmmm, too close, my body is throbbing gamely. I chew on the inside of my cheek, and inhale. Whenever I do this it's reminds of me getting high on Ecstasy back in high school. I sigh longingly, I need to focus.

"What do you want?" He asks excitedly, his grin a mile wide.

"Just one little kiss." I huskily breath.

He approves readily so I lean in harder. His moaning is irritatingly revolting and as I press my body fully against him, he clasps onto my forearms with trembling hands. I feel his heart hasten to an innumerable rate, I drag on the energy that flows out of him. My eyes shoot open as I calmly feast on the wretch. His groans are growing in volume and his hands sporadically spasm to both tug me closer and jerk me away. The lub-dub of his overworked muscle is dying down; it's too late for him. I slant away from him as more smoky, delicious energy wafts out of him and into my body.

I gasp in air as his complete entity fills the cavity in my chest, the fire ants are delighted and I'm on that ethereal high. He slides down the wall and drops to the floor with a silent thump with an eternal blackened smile and blind cloudy eyes.

"This is soooo gonna be viral." I twist to see the girl staring at her at the ceiling with dilated pupils. "I saw you eat some dudes face!" She's grinning lazily.

"Yeah, you're a whole lot of high aren't you?" I kneel down alongside her, gently pushing her hair behind her ears. "Can you stand?"

"You're prettttty, like a flower, like like like a whole bunch of flowers really like a Ninetales." She throws her hands out in exuberance and I laugh. She was worth breaking the fast and scums like him needed to be taken care of.

I carefully brace my arms around her petite waist and hoist her onto my shoulder. I dig into my pocket for my keys and promptly headed for my car. Guess it was clever of me to scope out all the exits routes wasn't it?

….

A/N:Thanks for being so patient :D

I hope you like the longer than usual update. My midterms are done all but one left and I still have a huge ass writing project due on Tuesday, I really shouldn't be writing for VC but couldn't help myself. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the next instalment.

Can't promise frequent updates since now that midterms are over finals are creeping up on me. T^T. It's an endless cycle of work. And once again if anyone notices any error in the piece please inform me so I can correct it!

Pleases R&R :3


End file.
